


Gliederung -- [DISCONTINUED]

by Mimikk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also mentions of HRE and Chibitalia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Bad Touch Trio, But seriously if anyone speaks these languages feel free to correct the translations, Dreams, First published fic :o, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mature for later chapters maybe, Memory Loss, Semi-Slow Build-up, Shameless use of Google Translate, rich!Vargas Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikk/pseuds/Mimikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain German falls in love with a certain Italian... cliché? Maybe. But there's going to be a lot of awkward!Ludwig trying to cope with a lot of Feliciano. Dreams play a kinda important part. College AU. Uh... I should probably redo this summarylater *sweats*</p><p>Enjoy a fluffy, stupid fic?</p><p>Translations will be put at the end of chapters. Please, if anyone speaks these languages, I'd love for you to post in the comments the ACTUAL translations of what I want to say since I am using google translate for all of it o-o;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A certain merchant who works under the fairy princess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+certain+merchant+who+works+under+the+fairy+princess).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn (dôn)  
> (n) the beginning of a phenomenon or period of time, especially one considered favorable.
> 
>  
> 
> In which Ludwig starts a new chapter in his life.

     His life was going to be perfect. Perfection was the only thing good enough for Ludwig Beilschmidt, after all.

     Ludwig's application for financial aid had finally been accepted to Roma Antiqua University, the prestigious classical college a few hours south, near the sea. Since graduating public high school, Ludwig had attended the community college, since it was the cheapest around. It wasn't that Ludwig was  _poor_ , per se, but he hadn't had the money to go to a better college at the time of his graduation. For two years, he had worked his way through community college, scrimping and saving from his job as a mechanic and studying hard enough to impress the president of RAU. He got little sleep, and had little time for anything but keeping his grades up or working on automobiles and motor cycles. It wasn't a life he had wanted his first two years out of high school, but he knew it was necessary if he wanted to have a better life than he'd had  _before_ graduation.

      Oh, but now! Now Ludwig was going to RAU to study in a proper college. ...not that community college was improper! It was perfectly suitable for basic studies, but Ludwig aspired to be the best, so he had to go to the best available college. He had only been to the sea once or twice when his life, when his older brother Gilbert took him to visit his friend Antonio Carriedo. Ludwig remembered that the sea was beautiful and immense. The air at the beach was warm and salty and there was always a cool, comforting breeze. The ocean excited him, but it also frightened him. Being so large, there was a chance of getting lost in its vastness. Frightening things were often exciting, but Ludwig found them impractical when put into reality.

     So yes, Ludwig would be glad to be by the sea for his remaining years of school, but if would not tempt him like it tempted so many. He had worked too hard to get distracted, so he decided he would only visit the beach on breaks or, if he was feeling especially outgoing, weekends when he had a light work load. He of course had signed up to book keep in the college library to earn extra money, for though he had saved and though he had gotten a financial aid there, Ludwig had to make sure he had enough money for the apartment he had rented off-campus... after all, he couldn't just leave his beloved dogs at home, could he? Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster were his best friends, and he couldn't very well go off to college without them! Seeing as the dormitories in RAU didn't allow animals save for small fish, Ludwig knew that the only logical decision was to get an apartment.

     It hadn't taken Ludwig long to pack things up from his apartment. The longest thing was bathing the dogs so they would be clean enough for the long ride in Ludwig's truck. Eight hours was spent driving, but Ludwig didn't mind it. He'd burned one of his favorite lectures _—_ it was about the war tactics of the Huns _—_ onto CD and played it in his truck to distract his mind during the brain-numbing drive. His dogs took turn sitting in the front seat, sticking their heads out the window and enjoying the fresh air. They, too, gave him some comic relief from the journey, not to mention the usual company Ludwig so much enjoyed from them. When Ludwig stopped for gas, he set out water bowls for them and they all lapped it up thirstily, before nudging his hand for treats. He, of course, relented to their requests, giving them each a small bone to chew on for the remainder of the trip.

    Upon his arrival to his apartment around five o' clock, it, too, took very little time to get everything sorted. His boxes of belongings _—_ totaling only six in total, since he hadn't brought much perishable food or furniture, as the apartment was furnished already _—_ were easily transported into the house, and then the dogs were let in.

     The apartment was bigger than the last, since the town was nicer than Ludwig's hometown. It was fairly clean _—_ Ludwig made note to himself to clean it himself in the morning _—_ and the furniture was acceptable. There was a love seat couch with a soft cloth covering, and a recliner made of the same material. A low wooden coffee table sat before them. No TV, but it was alright since Ludwig didn't watch much and didn't care to pay for cable or satellite. There was a small square wooden table with four small square wooden fairs. They weren't very attractive, but they were sturdy enough. The kitchen was small, with just enough counter space for a coffee maker and some room to prepare small meals. The cupboards would surely suffice for Ludwig's food and kitchen supplies. The refrigerator was large enough, and seemed to be working properly. As Ludwig passed the thermostat, he turned it down a few degrees, hoping he could keep this apartment cooler than his last, since his previous apartment had broken air conditioning. At last, the bedroom was small, but would fit Ludwig adequately. A plain bed and wardrobe, a small closet, and enough leftover room for Ludwig to place a desk if he saved up enough to buy one. Yes, it would do just fine.

     Blackie and Aster went about sniffing around the apartment curiously, while Blackie attempted to open the box of dog supplies. Upon noticing Berlitz, Ludwig chuckled to himself and came over, taking out his pocket knife.

     "Patience, Berlitz," he said, scruffing the dog's head with his free hand before crouching to cut through the packing tape. "Herr Stick is right here." Ludwig pulled out the rubber squeaky toy in the shape of a stick and handed it to the hovawart. The dog wagged her tail so hard her rear end wiggled, and she took the toy before bounding off, squeaking the stick joyously. Ludwig smiled, shaking his head.

     "Well... I suppose this is as good a box to start with as any," Ludwig decided aloud. And so began his evening of unpacking. As was his preference, the unpacking was done methodically. First dog toys, bowls, and beds were set out and arranged. Next Ludwig moved on to plates, bowls, cups, silverware, and a meager amount of cooking supplies for the kitchen. After his toiletries in the bathroom, Ludwig unpacked things for his bedroom. His bedroom, though small, held most of his prized possessions. It had his clothes (six muscle shirts, three t-shirts, two button-up shirts, two pairs of slacks, three pairs of shorts, and one pair of jeans, along with socks and underwear), yes, but also pictures of him and his brother as children, his dogs as puppies, and the few trips he and Gilbert used to go on so often. He did not linger on these pictures, and he tucked them away neatly in the bottom drawer of his dresser, leaving out only pictures of his dogs and one picture of Gilbert, back when they.... No, he couldn't think about it now. Too much to do. So he easily pushed the thoughts away and moved on. Three pairs of shoes (work boots, lighter sneakers and black dress shoes) and four coats of varying heaviness were put into the closet. Next came his books, most of them concerning history, since that was his major after all. He had a few of his textbooks from the community college in hopes they would be some help. Finally Ludwig made his bed, tucking the sheets with utmost care, and smoothing out the simple olive-colored bedspread to perfection. When he stepped back to survey the bedroom, he nodded firmly. Perfect.

     Ludwig went back to the living area to sit on the couch and write in a little planner he'd put on the coffee table. He made notes to himself to go grocery shopping tomorrow, then to clean. He had orientation at RAU at noon, so he ought to walk his dogs beforehand so they could sleep while he was out. After a pause, he added to the list that he had to iron out a dress shirt and pair of slacks so he could be presentable at the orientation. For now, though, he had to feed his dogs and prepare his own meal from the canned foods he had brought from his old apartment.

     It would be a night just like any other night, save for being in a new place. He and the dogs ate their evening meals, then after cleaning the dishes Ludwig took the dogs out for a walk. When they returned, the dogs played together while Ludwig got on his laptop to ensure he had everything he needed for orientation. He read for half an hour, just as he always did, then changed and readied for bed. The door was locked and the dogs were told to sleep, and Ludwig went to bed. It took him a while to relax, but he pretended not to notice when a certain Aster climbed into bed and curled up against his side, and they both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

      Ludwig awoke at exactly 5:30, just as he did every morning. Aster was no where to be seen, just as every morning. With a shake of his head, Ludwig got up and pulled his sheets tight into the corners of the mattress, smoothed over the bedspread, and fluffed his pillows. He nodded in approval of his work and moved to his dresser. He pulled out a black muscle shirt and some comfortable shorts, then moved to get on some socks and his tennis shoes. Upon hearing him, Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz came into his bedroom, nudging the door open to get in. Ludwig smiled softly, scratching his dogs on their heads and behind their ears. They all wagged their tails wildly, excited. Why? They were ready for their daily morning walk.

     "Patience," he chided them affectionately, moving them aside so he could tie up his shoes. The dogs continued to nuzzle at his face and hands, but Ludwig only chuckled and nudged them away with his elbows. "I'm almost ready, hold on." He barely managed to get his shoes tied before his face was covered in slobbery dog kisses. He pushed his dogs away with a laugh and stood, lifting his shirt to wipe off his face _—_ he would clean his face properly when he got back. He let out a sharp whistle and the three dogs showed up, sitting obediently in the kitchen in anxious anticipation. Ludwig opened the corner drawer in the kitchen and pulled out three collars, turning back to the dogs. They all shifted on their haunches, tails wagging. With a smile, Ludwig put the collars on all three dogs, then reached for the three-dog lead to clip on their collars. Grabbing some doggy bags, he whistled again and walked the dogs out of the apartment for a brisk morning jog.

     The town in which RAU resided was...well, beautiful. Ludwig had decided this when he had first visited the summer after his graduation. Gilbert had accompanied him then. The two brothers had very much enjoyed the scenery and population. It was a high-end coastal town, not a tourist trap like many cities near the shore. Palm trees lined the roads. Bushes of pale gardenias and colorful hydrangeas clustered around the closely-built shops, hanging out of pots or trimmed neatly to stay inside well-manicured landscaping. The buildings _—_ mostly shops and apartment complexes _—_ had a theme of warm, rustic brick and classical windows. The streets were made of smooth stone instead of classic blacktop, and the sidewalks were well-kept and clean. Classy cafes, sit-down restaurants, and small shops of all kinds were at the residents' fingertips; one could walk ten minutes and get to any sort of establishment one wanted. The residents were mostly young people, generally those in college or recently graduated, but there were a few elderly retirees who sought out the relaxing, casual vibe the town gave off. Overall, the city of Bismarck seemed like a pleasant place to live.

     The walk was uneventful, as usual, but at least the scenery was new. He hadn't been able to spot the beach _—_  it was about fifteen minutes away, after all  _—_ but he knew he would get the chance to see it eventually, so there was no rush. He had plenty to keep him busy until he could find some time to go.

     The day went on as Ludwig had planned in his little black planner. Once he and the dogs were fed, Ludwig showered and got to work on his home. He drove out to the grocery store and bought some food _—_ healthier than the canned food currently in his pantry _—_ as well as proper cleaning supplies. At home, he put away the food in its proper places and got to work cleaning. He dusted, vacuumed, mopped and disinfected the apartment, leaving it sparkling clean. After struggling with the decision for a minute, Ludwig decided to iron his clothes next. Though there were no wrinkles already, he wanted to make sure he looked  _perfect_  for the orientation. He hung up the shirt and pants neatly in the closet, then took the dogs out again, this time for their afternoon walk. It was slower and more relaxing than their morning jog, and the three canines returned home quite ready for a nap. Scoffing playfully at their laziness, Ludwig went about his remaining duties, cleaning up anything he'd accidentally left out, then went to get ready for orientation.

     Ludwig had chosen a simple ensemble, for that was his style _—_ simple and practical. A plain white dress shirt and plain black dress pants. It was a warm day, so Ludwig decided to roll the sleeves up (he tried four times before being content with the result). In the bathroom he fixed his hair, combing gel-slicked fingers through the pale blonde locks. In just a minute, his hair was smooth and held perfectly in place. He brushed his teeth to get out any remnants of that morning's meal and looked over himself in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in order. He nodded in approval of his appearance and returned to the bedroom to get on his socks and shoes. In his mind, he went over the checklist of things to do at orientation: make sure to pick up any information packets he could have missed, visit everywhere he could so he could begin to memorize the campus, meet any instructors that could be present at orientation and make a good impression, and... Ludwig smiled a bit bitterly.

_"Oi, West!"_  Gilbert had said to him on the phone when the acceptance letter had come.  _"Try and make a few friends there, ja? I can't be awesome if my brother is a boring loner!"_

     It had only been a joke, but Ludwig knew it would be best if he...if he made some friends at RAU. Teamwork was an important part of success, after all. Ludwig just hoped he would find some like-minded people who would understand Ludwig's passion for...well, perfection. He wouldn't go to parties like Gilbert playfully told him to do, but he would do his best to at least  _try_  to make some acquaintances. He wasn't much of the social type in the first place, but perhaps he could use a night or two during winter break to go get drinks with a few of the other students and try to get to know them. Yes, just a night or two would be enough to fulfill Gilbert's wishes... Though Ludwig knew Gilbert didn't truly expect him to make friends, Ludwig would at least try to make his careless, loud-mouthed brother proud.

     With a heavy sigh, Ludwig touched his chest where a simple black iron cross hung on a chain. He stayed like that for a few moments before nodding. Right. Time to get going. With one last glance over himself, he decided he was as ready as he was going to be, so he grabbed his formal jacket and headed into the kitchen.

     "Be good," he told his dogs as he gathered his things. "I'll be home in a few hours...You'll get your dinner then, I promise." The canines didn't seem too concerned, though Blackie raised her head and Aster wagged his tail when Ludwig came over to give them some goodbye-pats, while Berlitz slept so soundly that he snored. So Ludwig headed to the door, giving one last longing look around his apartment before flicking off the lights and heading out, making sure to lock the door behind him.


	2. Acquaintanceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acquaintanceship (əˈkweɪntənsʃɪp)  
> (n) 1. a person with whom one has been in contact but who is not a close friend.  
> 2\. knowledge of a person or thing, esp when slight.
> 
>  
> 
> In which Ludwig meets someone.

 

     Roma Antiqua Univeristy was only five minutes from Ludwig's apartment. The prime location of his dwelling was one of the major reasons he'd chosen it. Another reason was that the landlord had taken pity on him and allowed him to own three large dogs in the small apartment; it would cost him an extra fee on his rent each month, but Ludwig had decided it was worth it if it meant keeping his dogs. They were well-behaved, after all, and he was sure that they wouldn't cause any trouble that could get him kicked out of the complex.

     Now, due to RAU being located in the upscale town of Bismarck, Ludwig had heard quite a few things about the residents who lived in the residential area on the eastern end of town. Many wealthy European families who had supported the building and maintaining of the prestigious school either lived in Bismarck or had summer homes there. That meant that there would be rich foreigners traipsing around town, acting like snobs and generally just being nasty to the less-fortunate townsfolk...at least, that's what Ludwig had heard. He surely hoped that the rumors weren't true, because he would love to find anyone from Germany with which he could speak and perhaps even bond with. It would be nice to meet a fellow German after living in America for so long.

     Ludwig drove in silence through the town, heading south towards the university. It didn't take long for him to spot the low brink wall and open iron gates that acted as the entrance to RAU. Like the rest of Bismarck, its long entrance road was lined with trees and plants, giving it a cheerful, welcoming look. On the brick wall was the name of the university. Arching over the gate was a sign that read, " _CIRCUM PINGE MUNDUM EST_ ", in Latin-esque lettering. On his tour, his guide had told him the verbatim meaning, but all Ludwig remembered about it now was that it meant that the world was made of different cultures, each artistic in their own respects. He supposed he agreed. That's why he loved studying the history of cultures around the world, after all, and he was sure that RAU was going to be a perfect fit for him. Not only were its facilities top of the line, but it also had professors who were well-respected in their fields and passionate about their respective subjects.

     Ludwig passed many buildings. There were five large buildings nearest the entrance _—_ these were the dormitories. Ludwig would have chosen to room in one of the suite-style dorms, but the university, of course, wouldn't have allowed him to house his three dogs there. Farther down the road were the recreational buildings _—_ that is, the Athletics Center with various gyms and training areas, as well as the Common Hall which served essentially as a game room and a place for students to hang out and relax. As Ludwig turned onto another road, he drove uphill to the main parking lot in front of the building labeled "Welcome Center". This was where his instructions for orientation had told him to go, but it seemed obvious enough that it was the proper place to start.

     A flash of black suddenly entered into Ludwig's peripheral vision, and he slammed on his brakes just as a car zoomed past him, barely missing his front bumper. It screeched into a parking spot right in front of the Welcome Center, taking up two spaces at the angle it was at.

     "Scheiße!" he couldn't help but growl as he imagined what could have happened if he hadn't stopped in time. Who was driving so recklessly in a parking lot?! The black car was sleek and looked new, with the badging "Charger" written in silver script between its wide tail lights. Normally Ludwig would have been curiousabout the car _—_ his time as a mechanic's assistant had, naturally, given him an interest in cars _—_ but currently he was a bit shaken and angry at being cut off. He watched as the driver door opened and a young man stepped out. He glared back at Ludwig and flipped him off, before slamming the car door and heading inside with an irritated countenance. Meanwhile, the passenger door had opened and another young man _—_ were they twins?...no, though they looked similar, Ludwig could see a difference in the second one _—_ stepped out, grabbing a leather messenger bag. He looked back at Ludwig and waved, giving an apologetic smile before hurrying inside as well. The second young man was shouting something at the first, but Ludwig couldn't quite catch it.

     With a slow exhale, the German shook his head.  _Calm down, Ludwig_ , he told himself.  _That's nothing to get worked up about. Just get in there and make a good impression on the people who aren't complete idiots._  So he drove around until he found a nearby parking spot, safe from bad drivers. He grabbed his jacket and notebook, turned off the truck, and got out. He only took a few moments to mentally prepare himself before heading inside at a brisk, determined pace.

 

     There were more students inside the Welcome Center than Ludwig had anticipated.There had to be at least 200 students milling around in the main hall; that was four times the size of his graduating high school class. Steeling himself against the daunting task of getting through the crowd and began walking. He made his way to a table which had a large sign reading "NEW STUDENTS SIGN IN HERE". There were four lines, each about the same length, so Ludwig got in the closest line and waited.

     When Ludwig got up to the front of the line, he was met by a small Asian man. The badge on his shirt told Ludwig that the man's name was Kiku Honda. His hair was short and pitch black, and his eyes were brown and had surprisingly large irises. While he wasn't smiling like the other three greeters at the table, there was something...pleasant about his calm disposition. Almost immediately, Ludwig decided he liked this man.

     "Welcome," Kiku greeted in a voice almost too quiet for the loud hall. "Name, please. New or returning student?"

     "Beilschmidt," Ludwig told him with a firm nod. "Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm a transfer." He watched Kiku began typing on the laptop off to the side on the table. After a few moments, the small man reached under the table and pulled out a folder full of papers. With permanent marker, he wrote Ludwig's name on the folder and handed it to the German.

     "Here is your information packet. Your orientation will begin in fifteen minutes in Kirkland Hall. Just follow the signs." Kiku pointed to the left where a hallway led off from the main hall. "Enjoy your time at RAU."

     Ludwig took his packet and nodded, smiling politely. "Thank you." He moved out of the way to let the next person in line come up, and he began flipping through his packet as he walked to where Kiku had directed. An itinerary for the orientation, class information, a map of the campus... Basic information he already knew, but was comforting to have. Nodding to himself, Ludwig made his way through the thick crowd to head to Kirkland Hall.

     Ludwig was a bit relieved once he got into the hall. There were still people there, but it was much more breathable and comfortable without the mass of young people.

     "Ah! Scusami!" a bright voice called out suddenly. Ludwig jumped when he felt a hand grab his arm, and he whipped around to face his assailant. It...It was the passenger of the car that had cut him off in the parking lot! At first, Ludwig grew angry, but he quickly placated himself, remembering that he had no reason to be man after such a small event. "Scusami," the man said again, breathless. "I have to apologize for..for earlier." He patted his own chest, as if it would help him catch his breath. He looked up at Ludwig with happy eyes and a flushed face. "We were in a hurry and really had to get inside."

     Ludwig raised a brow. Oh. This must have been one of the foreign students he'd heard so much about. "Oh... Ah, of course. Apology accepted." He cleared his throat. "But that's no reason to be driving so recklessly. You could have crashed your car, or gotten you or someone else hurt _—_ "

     "No, no, no!" The man laughed cheerfully. "I'm a good driver! It's my fratello who can get a a bad case of road rage." He giggled a bit to himself, then released Ludwig's arm and grinned even wider. "Ve~ Right, I'm Feli." He watched Ludwig expectantly for a few moments, not saying anything more. Ludwig blinked.

     "Oh. I'm... I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." He held out a hand to Feli, but the offered hand was utterly ignored. Instead, Ludwig found his shoulders being grabbed and used as leverage as Feli leaned up and  _kissed_  him. It was on his cheeks...but still! Ludwig grew pale with shock and embarrassment. He jerked back, half-pushing the shorter man away. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?!"

     Feli tilted his head, looking a bit shocked from Ludwig's reaction. "Ve...? I'm greeting you...?" he half-questioned. "We're friends now, aren't we, Ludwig?"

     Ludwig hesitated, hearing the way Feli said his name. It sounded weird in the thick Italian accent, but also oddly familiar.

     "Being friends does not mean you have to  _kiss_  them," he replied indignantly, pushing the thoughts from his head. It was then that he noticed a few people were starting to staring at them, and he felt heat of embarrassment rise to his cheeks. He didn't like being stared at.

      "Sure, you don't  _have_  to," Feli said cheerfully, "but I think it's how people ought to greet their friends. It makes things more personal."

     "Too personal," Ludwig corrected stiffly. "You should give people a handshake to greet them, especially when they are practically strangers." With a small frown and an uncomfortable glance to those watching, he extended a hand to the Italian man once again. As Feli took part in a proper greeting, Ludwig noticed a few more things about him. His hair wasn't really brown _—_ it looked like it had a reddish-sheen in the light _—_ and it had a long, single strand of hair that curled downwards on his left side... Ludwig had the strangest desire to cut it so his hair would be uniform. His eyes were a cheery, warm auburn, and his skin looked like he went to the beach often. He wasn't quite tan, but it had a healthy glow to it. And while pale pink wasn't Ludwig's first choice in shirt colors, it looked rather nice with Feli's complexion, he had to admit.

     "You're new here, aren't you?" Feli asked after their handshake, motioning for Ludwig to walk down the hall with him. They seemed to be heading toward Kirkland Hall, so Ludwig obliged _—_ anything to get away from the people who saw Feli kiss him. But before he could answer Feli's first question, the man continued speaking. "I haven't seen you before, I think. I'm familiar with most of the students here, after all. You're not a freshman, are you, Ludwig?"

     Ludwig shook his head firmly. "No, I'm going to be a junior," he affirmed. "I transferred from a community college a little ways north of here."

     "Ah, really?" Feli looked especially intrigued at that answer. "Ve~! I'm a junior too! That makes us classmates!" He smiled brightly, slipping his arm under Ludwig's in his excitement. "What are you major are you in?"

     "History," Ludwig said a bit warily, almost afraid that the man would be in his classes. But Feli's smile faded slightly.

     "Oh... I'm an art major. But... I'm sure we'll see each other around! Wouldn't it be fun if we had a class together?" That smile had quickly returned. However, before Feli could continue, another new voice interrupted.

     "FELICIANO!" came an angry, harsh voice. "Nonno has been looking  _everywhere_  for you!"

     Ludwig paused in his walk as Feli did, and the little Italian released his arm to turn to face the new person. "Fratello, I was just showing my new friend to the orientation room," Feli said in an impossibly-innocent voice, with a matching impossibly-innocent smile. The man he addressed seemed a few years older than him, but they were obviously related. The new person had darker hair than Feliciano, and a furrowed brow. It...It was the guy who cut Ludwig off in the parking lot! Feliciano's brother! Feli's brother opened his mouth to speak again, before his eyes fell on Ludwig. He seemed to be in shock for a moment, before he hurriedly put on that angry expression again.

     "Feliciano, il tuo  _culo_  qui," he growled in a low voice, dark eyes now narrowing and shifting to Feliciano. "Nonno needs you,  _now_."

     Ludwig was surprised. How could someone related to Feli be so...angry? Was Feli really in so much trouble? He looked down to the Italian, and found that he looked dismayed. Feli looked up at Ludwig with a weak smile.

     "Save me a seat at orientation, Ludwig!" he said, though the cheerfulness in his voice had softened quite a bit. "Ciao!" With a small wave, he hurried down the hall to join his brother. The two siblings immediately began talking in Italian to each other, Feli sounding like he was whining while his brother just sounded angry and loud. So Ludwig was left alone in the hallway, wondering what on earth had just happened. Had he just...made a friend? It seemed that Feli _—_ _Feliciano—_ thought so. Confused and a tad uncomfortable, Ludwig headed into Kirkland Hall so he could get a seat...and save a seat for his cheerful new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Scheiße!" -- "Shit!"  
> "Scusami!" -- "Excuse me!"  
> "...fratello..." -- "...brother..."  
> "Nonno..." -- "Grandpa..."  
> "...il tuo culo qui." -- "...get your ass over here."


	3. Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny (ˈpenē)  
> (n) a one-cent coin equal to one hundredth of a dollar.  
> Related: bad penny  
> \- idiom: the return of an unwanted person
> 
> In which Feliciano shows up a bit too often for Ludwig's liking.

     Kirkland Hall was, in essence, a large auditorium. Thirty rows of black plastic chairs circled around the stadium-style room, descending down towards a "stage" area where a teacher or speaker would stand. A long, continuous wooden table acted as a communal desk for each row. Ludwig had no doubt that at least one of his classes would be held there, so he was glad he had the early chance to see where the best seats were.

     Two dozen or so students were already lingering in the Hall, either talking with each other or sitting off by themselves on their phones. Ludwig supposed this was the junior orientation, since no one looked fresh out of high school. He hoped they ought to be a bit more mature than freshman, so waiting ten minutes with them around wouldn't be so bad.

     Ludwig walked down a few rows, glancing around for a suitable seat. He didn't want to be in front; it made him feel exposed. The back wasn't an option either, since he wanted to be able to pay attention without other students making a ruckus. So he supposed the middle would suffice. He made his way to about the twelfth row, since it seemed optimal.

     However, as he started to move inside the row, he paused. Would...Would Feliciano want to sit in the middle? or would he prefer somewhere else? Ludwig set his jaw, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to decide what his new acquaintance would want. He was rather excitable (not to mention somewhat pushy and rude), but Ludwig had always tried to be accommodating to everyone. The more he thought about it, though, the more nervous he grew. Maybe Feliciano had just been trying to be polite...? Surely such a social person had plenty of other friends and wouldn't be sitting next to someone he'd just met. Perhaps Feliciano would sit with his brother, or friends he already had. Yes, that had to be his plan.

     So Ludwig continued on into the twelfth row, deciding that a seat near the middle would be best. He sat down _—_ the chairs weren't the most comfortable, but he could stand them for a two hour class _—_ and put his notebook and information pack on the desk in front of him. A quick peek around told him that neither Feliciano nor his brother was there yet, so he decided to relax a bit until the orientation began.

     Students filtered in gradually at first, taking seats mostly in the back of the auditorium. Once it hit the five minute mark, a larger wave of students hurried in, and Kirkland Hall became increasingly loud and busy. Seats were filled in down front and around Ludwig. No one payed him much attention, but he was perfectly fine just observing. To his left sat two girls who chattered excitedly to each other about their summer vacations. To his right was a group of guys conversing about some new young lady professor that they found attractive. Ludwig scoffed to himself _—_ they were at an expensive school and oughtn't be caught up in such trivial things. But of course, he said nothing, letting them chatter on with each other. It wasn't his business to decide what other students ought to focus on, anyways. All the while, Feliciano was no where to be found, so Ludwig decided to stop looking, under the assumption that he wouldn't be coming to sit with him at all.

     The lights dimmed briefly, then flickered twice. Students quieted, and everyone took their proper seats.  _Ah, the orientation must be starting_ , Ludwig thought, straightening in his seat and opening his notebook, just in case he needed to take notes. However, something very, very strange began to happen. The guys to Ludwig's right began stamping their feet in a slow, rhythmic beat. He could hear them uttering something under their breaths, but he couldn't make it out until the girls on his other side began saying it too.

     "Grand-pa Ro-ma... Grand-pa Ro-ma..." they chanted quietly in time with their stomping feet. They gradually began stomping faster, their chanting gaining speed and volume. "Grand-pa Ro-ma! Grand-pa Ro-ma! Grand-pa Ro-ma!" Ludwig, needless to say, was dumbfounded. What on earth were they doing? Who was  _Grandpa Roma_?

     His question was quickly answered, because from a side door of the auditorium stepped a man, perhaps in his mid or late twenties. He wore an expensive-looking suit and a dark gold tie, but his brown hair was messy and had random curls sticking out this way and that. Students cheered wildly at his appearance, and the man seemed to laugh as he jogged to the microphone. He plucked it off its stand and waved his hand to the crowd.

     "Alright everyone, calm down, calm down!" he spoke in a charming voice. Was that an Italian accent? "You're probably scaring the poor transfers!" He chuckled, and the cheering from the crowd turned into quiet laughter. Someone behind Ludwig shouted out and proclaimed love for  _Grandpa Roma_ , and the man up front grinned, waving. "Si, I love you too!" He blew an over-dramatic kiss, making the crowd laugh once more. A few people wolf-called, and others shouted out words of admiration The man waited for everyone to quiet, before smiling charmingly, walking on the stage and gazing out at the crowd.

     "First off, benvenuti, welcome, everyone, to Roma Antiqua University!" he said into the microphone. He had to wait again due to the cheering _—_ it was beginning to be obnoxious to Ludwig _—_ but once it was quiet, he continued on. "New students especially, benvenuti! I am glad to have you attending our wonderful school this semester. For all of you who don't know me, and even for those who  _do_ , I am Grandpa Roma!" He smiled happily, giving a small bow. "Or rather, as it says on my office door, Romano Vargas, President here at RAU _._ As such, I am honored to have you all here today. Now, while I don't want to take up too much of your time, you all know that I have to go through procedure and give you the presentation that our very talented graphic design majors have prepared for us..."

     As the lights dimmed again and President Vargas stepped aside, a projector turned on and started playing a video with upbeat music, showing clips of areas around campus. Ludwig was just starting to relax, watching the video calmly, but someone started making a ruckus on his row. Students were whispering loudly and there was a lot of moving around going on. Someone shushed loudly for everyone to be quiet, but it didn't help much. Before long, though, Ludwig heard a familiar voice.

     "Scusami, sorry, sorry," came a quick whisper. "Ahh, scusami, bella~ Sì, sì, grazie." And so, with people shifting over a seat, the chair next to Ludwig was left open, and into it plopped a certain Italian. Feliciano. He grinned at Ludwig in the dimness of the room. "Ludwig, I thought I told you to save me a seat!" he whispered, but he was giggling a bit.

     "You weren't here when it started, so I didn't think you were coming," Ludwig whispered harshly in return. Had Feliciano really just caused all that trouble just to sit by him?! The man just chuckled quietly and reached over to squeeze Ludwig's knee, making the German flinch and grab Feliciano's wrist immediately. " _What are you doing?"_  he hissed in a low tone. He could hear whispers from his left; the girls were talking quickly to one another in hushed voices.

     Feliciano tensed, but pulled back on his hand once Ludwig released him. "Ah, sorry. Force of habit." Force of habit? Who on earth had the habit of touching people like that?! "But I apologize for being late. I had a few things to get done." After a few moments of Feliciano just staring at Ludwig (making Ludwig very, very uncomfortable), the man seemed to settle into his seat. Ludwig noticed Feliciano cross his legs and hook his hands around his knee in a very leisurely pose, albeit a rather feminine one. Ludwig just sighed and shook his head a bit, trying to relax.

     "...it's fine," he muttered halfheartedly. Even though Feliciano's very affectionate gestures were making Ludwig increasingly uncomfortable, he kept reminding himself that he ought to be kind to everyone...even strange Italian men. Now that things were settled down, Ludwig noticed the whispering again, though he did his best to ignore it. Were they whispering about him...? No, no. Surely not. That was silly. They were probably just chattering, as girls often do. Gilbert had told Ludwig numerous times to stop being so self-conscious, so Ludwig knew he had a problem in that area. But...he couldn't help but feel that people were looking at him. It made his muscles uncomfortably tense and his toes curled up in his shoes, but he did his best to keep his attention on the video, not wanting to meet the eyes of anyone staring.

     Ludwig was very frazzled for the rest of the orientation, though he kept a calm outer disposition. Thankfully, Feliciano did not touch or talk to him during or after the video, though he did have a very large smile whenever President Vargas was speaking, and he cheered extra loudly. Ludwig was, understandably, very happy once the orientation began to draw to a close.

     "...I want to thank you all again for choosing RAU, and I hope you all have a great semester. Ciao!" President Vargas smiled brightly and bowed his head to the students, who cheered once again for Grandpa Roma. That whole nickname thing was very odd to Ludwig, but he didn't question it, seeing as everyone else seemed to enjoy it. President Vargas was extremely young, so calling him a grandfather seemed strange. Oh well.

     As the lights came on fully again, Ludwig moved to collect his things and stand. Beside him, Feliciano stretched out and looked up to him.

     "Have fun on your tour, Ludwig~" he said in a tired tone, covering a yawn with his hand. "I have to go now... I'm one of the guides for the freshmen." He smiled a bit and raised himself out of the seat. Ludwig immediately had pity on those poor freshman, but he understood how someone so outgoing as Feliciano would want to volunteer as a guide.

     "Ja, well... Goodbye then." Ludwig stuck a hand out to Feliciano, despite his fear of what the man might do. But Feliciano just smiled a bit more brightly and shook Ludwig's hand firmly. The Italian had very slender hands, but his fingers were quite long, Ludwig noticed. But he didn't let the handshake linger, and he quickly released the man's hand. "Ah, good luck on your tour." Dipping his head as goodbye, he quickly slipped away.

     "Ve~ Ciao, Ludwig!"

     Thankfully, Ludwig was not followed by him, and he was free to enjoy the tour portion of the orientation without distraction. He went to where the groups were being split up for the tour. His guide happened to by that small Asian man, Kiku. It was a boring tour, due to Ludwig having already been on a tour of the school.

     At the end of the tour, Ludwig received his official class schedule. He hadn't managed to meet any of his professors, but at least the orientation was over. Ludwig managed to slip away from the crowd, not having the courage to try and make anymore "friends", though Kiku had seemed quiet and nice enough. Ludwig would have to make sure to see if he was in any of his classes or not. But for now the German hurried out of the building and into the parking lot, just ready to get home to his dogs and try and sort out exactly what Feliciano's deal was with acting so strangely. It was starting to rain, he noted, so he headed swiftly to his truck, clutching his notebook and papers close to his chest.

     "Mein Gott... Could today get much worse?" he muttered to himself. Shaking his head, he unlocked the truck door and climbed inside, setting his things on the passenger seat. He shut the door and buckled up, putting the key in the ignition to start up the vehicle. He decided that when he got home, he would eat and feed his dogs, then relax with some reading and the warmth of his canine companions. Some time alone would do well to ease him, yes. He'd been too social already that day, and it had caused him too much anxiety.

     Ludwig pulled out of his parking spot and headed back down the long, tree-lined road. He turned into the main city and hadn't been driving for long when he noticed something wrong. His engine was making the most peculiar noise when he shifted gears. He had had some troubles with his truck in the past, but he'd always been able to fix it easily. He knew he needed a new engine, but there was no way he could afford one, and he especially couldn't afford a new car.

     So he kept on driving. On one particular stoplight, his engine stalled and his truck jerked, and suddenly it slid sideways, this time accompanied by the screech of tires and the crunch of metal. The airbags deployed, and Ludwig felt a pain in his left forearm. His head was spinning, and it took him a few moments to notice the honking.

     What... What had happened...? Ludwig slowly shook his head and raised his hand to steady it. He immediately grimaced and pulled his hand away. The skin on his wrist and forearm was stinging and steadily turning red. He look around his truck. Airbags. That meant...he'd been hit. Right. Shakily, he unbuckled himself and opened his door, needing to check the damage to his vehicle.

     He walked unsteadily in the now-pouring rain. Cars moved past him to go around the crash. An SUV had rammed into the front right side of his truck, and both cars looked fairly unable to be driven. His engine was steaming, but his attention was quickly turned to the family inside the SUV. A young mother rolled down her window but didn't get out, looking more shaken than Ludwig did. She looked at the collision, then at Ludwig.

     "A-...Are you alright?" Ludwig asked as he moved to meet her at the window. He pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm so sorry. My truck... The engine stalled."

     The young woman nodded mutely. The poor thing looked so scared. She looked back inside her car, and Ludwig could see a preteen in the passenger seat and two younger children in carseats in the back. None of them seemed injured, but the youngest child was crying.

     Ludwig had never been in an accident before, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. "I'm... I'm going to call the police and...and report this," he said slowly, nodding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone _—_ a flip phone, since it was nice and cheap _—_ to dial 9-1-1. But as he moved to get in his truck to wait for them to pick up, a familiar black car honked twice. Ludwig blinked and watched the Charger pull up and park behind his truck. Out stepped a young man with auburn hair and a pink shirt. He grinned and opened a black umbrella, letting it rest on his left shoulder.

     "Ve, Ludwig! I thought you said  _I_  was the bad driver!" Feliciano laughed, shutting his door and jogging up.

     Ludwig couldn't believe it. He felt an odd sense of discomfort crawl into his stomach. "I-I..." He couldn't conjure words, even when the operator picked up.

     "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" came the calm voice of a woman. Ludwig shook himself, watching as Feliciano skipped over to examine the damage done to the two vehicles.

     "I need to report a car accident," Ludwig said, doing his best to steady his voice. Feliciano glanced back at him.

     "Okay, where is the accident?" asked the operator.

     "It's on the corner of _—_ "

     "Scusami~" Feliciano suddenly plucked Ludwig's phone from his hand. "Grazie, but there's nothing to report. It's all taken of~" And he suddenly just hung up! He smiled and put the phone back into Ludwig's pocket. Before Ludwig could react, Feliciano drew out his own cellphone and dialed a number.

     Ludwig bristled, quickly growing irritated. "Feliciano, what do you think _—_ " He was silenced when the Italian held up a finger to gesture him to wait.

     "...ah, ciao, amore mio! Devo chiederti un favore..." Feliciano paused, and chuckled into the phone. "Pensi di riuscire a sistemare un camion? Oh... E ' un vecchio modello. Niente di grave, solo un incidente." He smoothed down his shirt as he listened, then smiled brightly. "Ve~ Sì, sì. Grazie, tesoro. Grazie, tesoro. Sei una bambola. Ciao, a dopo~!" He hung up his phone and typed swiftly on it for a few moments before tucking it into his pocket.

     "There. All taken care of!" he said cheerfully. He reached into his back pocket (Ludwig noted that the pants were very fitted and thought that they couldn't possibly be comfortable for carrying things) and pulled out a slender leather wallet. He went over to the young woman and leaned into her window, beginning to write something down on a slip of paper. "I think... Twenty ought to do it, don't you think? Ve... That should be fine. Someone will be here soon to pick up you and your family, bella~" He winked and tucked his wallet away, holding something out to the woman. It was a check!

     Ludwig opened his mouth, wanting to object. This wasn't how you dealt with an accident! This woman was emotionally distraught; a check wasn't going to help! Who had he called, anyways?! Feliciano suddenly passed by Ludwig and began heading back to his car.

     "Come on, Ludwig!" he chirped. "I'll drive you home."

     "Drive me _—_ " Ludwig nearly choked. "You will do no such thing! What about the woman?"

     Feliciano chuckled. "You're soaking wet... And everything is taken care of! Someone is coming to get your truck soon." He motioned for Ludwig to come as he went to open the passenger door of the Charger. The German was absolutely flabbergasted. Things were happening so quickly, and he had no idea why, to be frank. But before he knew it, he was sitting down in the passenger seat of the sleek black car and Feliciano was shutting the door behind him.

     The car smelled like sweet orange candies. Ludwig thought the car would have smelled more like leather or something. Instead, the sweet smell was a bit overpowering. Huh. The interior was a sleek black that matched the exterior, smooth, soft leather covering the seats and steering wheel. It was obviously a very high-end car, but not extremely modern.

     Feliciano opened the driver's door a few moments later. He sat down and shook off his umbrella a bit before shutting it and quickly closing the door. He chuckled and put the umbrella in the console before starting up the car.

     It was when Ludwig began shivering that his mind began to take in everything. One, he was very wet like Feliciano had said. Two, he was very wet on the  _leather seats_ , which made him uncomfortable. Three, his arm was still burning, and it was slowly getting redder and more swollen. Four, he was currently in the car of the man who had made his day very uncomfortable and who had a brother who seemed to hate him.

     Feliciano turned on the heat and lowered the volume of the radio (it had been playing some upbeat instrumental music) before pulling back onto the street. There was a silence in the car for only a few moments before Feliciano spoke up.

     "Are you hurt, Ludwig?" he asked cheerfully, driving along the road much faster than Ludwig was comfortable with, especially in this rain. He glanced over and saw the blonde inspecting his red arm. "Oh... Not to worry, Ludy. That's an easy fix!"

     "Ah...?" Ludwig looked wearily over at Feliciano. "I'm fine. I have first aid supplies at home. I don't need a hospital or anything." He didn't have enough money for a visit to the doctor, and no way was he getting medical insurance. Too much money. He cleared his throat. "My apartment is up ahead, on the right... And don't call me Ludy, please." Gilbert's friend Francis often teased Ludwig and called him that childish nickname, and it made Ludwig very irritated.

     "Veee~" Feliciano just smiled, nodding. However, at the turn, he made a left instead of a right, and Ludwig tensed a bit.

     "...Feliciano?" he asked slowly.

     "Hmmm?" The Italian didn't take his eyes off the road, but that mischievous, unbelievably innocent smile stayed plastered on his face.

     "...my apartment is the other way." Ludwig raised a questioning brow, trying to read exactly what the man could be thinking.

     "I know~" Feliciano let out a small burst of bubbly giggles, much to girlish for a fully-grown man to have, but it somehow...er, suited him and his cheerful personality, Ludwig supposed... But that didn't change the fact that he was going the wrong way!

     "...then where are we going?"

     Feliciano glanced briefly at Ludwig, a happy gleam in his eye. "I told you... I'm driving you home. It's only polite to make sure a friend is properly taken care of, ve?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Mein Gott..." -- "My God..."  
> Feliciano's phone conversation -- "...ah, hello, my love! I have to ask you a favor...Think you could fix a truck? Oh... It 's an old model. Nothing's wrong. It just got into an accident. Good~ Yes, yes. Thanks, Darling. You're a doll. See you~!"
> 
> **Thank you to Agnes for the corrections for the Italian translations! <3


	4. Obligation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligation (äbləˈɡāSH(ə)n)  
> (n) an act or course of action to which a person is morally or legally bound.
> 
>  
> 
> In which Ludwig meets the rest of the Vargas clan and learns a few things about his new "friend" along the way.

     Ludwig was not happy. He wasn't happy at all. He was essentially being kidnapped, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was feeling exceedingly uncomfortable, but at least the car ride wasn't quiet. Ludwig was sure that, if there was silence, he would go absolutely mad. Luckily, Feliciano asked him a lot of questions.

     "So tell me about yourself. Do you have family, Ludwig?" the little Italian asked during the drive, turning up the music when a happy Latin instrumental song came on.

     "...I have an older brother," Ludwig answered reluctantly. "He doesn't live with me anymore... He lives in Europe with his girlfriend."

     "Veeee, really?" Feliciano sounded intrigued. "I have an older brother too!  His name is Lovino. He has a boyfriend, but he still lives with Nonno and me." He chuckled a bit.

     Ludwig blinked. A...boyfriend? That meant that Lovino was... Ludwig cleared his throat.

     "Your brother was the one there today, right?" Ludwig asked slowly. He was sure it was, but he hoped Lovino didn't go to RAU. It would be unnerving to have him around.

     Feliciano seemed to quiet a bit. "...ve. You met Lovi. He can be a little grumpy sometimes, but..." He chuckled softly. "I love him very much. Don't tell him I told you this, but he and I sleep together often, especially during our siestas~" There came that girly giggle again. "Oh! And Ludy, you should call me Feli. Barely anyone calls me by my full name, except for Lovi when he's angry at me..."

     Ludwig frowned at his own nickname. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather call you Feliciano, and I'd rather you call me Ludwig," he said blandly. However, Feliciano shook his head with a grin.

     "Nicknames are personal!" he reasoned. "I want to be good friends with you... Don't you wanna be good friends, Ludy?" As they came to a stop sign, Feliciano looked over at Ludwig with possibly the biggest puppy-eyes he'd ever seen. Ludwig remembered the discomforted he always got at Feliciano's presence, but nonetheless he offered a weak smile.

     "Of course, Feliciano." The Italian shot him a sharp look, and Ludwig corrected himself. "Ah...Feli."

     Feli practically squealed with excitement. "Ve~! It's official then! Ludy and Feli are now the best of friends!" He giggled joyously and continued driving, leaving Ludwig feeling very wary.

     His feelings of wariness were eased, though, when Feli drove up to a gate. He reached up and pressed the button on the ceiling of the car, and the iron gates opened. Feli continued driving, and Ludwig fell into a state of awe.

     The house that lay before him could only be described as a work of art. A Venetian style home _—_ mansion, actually _—_ lay on a flat landscape of neatly-trimmed grass and beautiful plants. The gravel driveway up to the mansion was fairly long, and gave Ludwig time to take it all in.

     In front of the house was a courtyard, with a large fountain with statues of half-naked women, as per usual of Ancient Roman art. The women were made of marble, with draping togas that revealed their breasts as they were bent over to pour out water from their vases. It was still raining very hard, making the water in the fountain splash and bubble, but Ludwig guessed that it was supposed to look tranquil in normal conditions. The house itself was made of jagged stone bricks, with tall, slender windows littering its front side. The roof was flat, and the front door was wide and made of dark wood. Vines crawled up the side of the mansion, giving it an antique, rustic look. Ludwig, though not much of an architect, thought it was very beautiful.

     Feliciano pulled up the gravel driveway and into the courtyard, right in front of the dark oak doors. He stopped the car and grabbed his umbrella.

     "Hold on, Ludy~!" he chirped as he opened the door and quickly opened his umbrella, stepping into the pouring rain. Ludwig blinked, watching the Italian shut his door walk around to Ludwig's door. Ludwig felt very awkward as Feli opened the passenger door and offered a hand with a big smile. "Ve, come on~"

     Hesitantly, Ludwig unbuckled himself and got out of the car, purposely avoiding taking Feli's hand. He gazed around as they walked up the steps to the front door, keeping close to Feli _—_ only so he would stay under the umbrella, of course.

     "...is this really your house?" Ludwig asked in in a hollow, almost disbelieving tone.

     Feli chuckled. "Actually it's my nonno's house. Well, one of them. He has another one by the shore, and three or four over in Europe. I grew up in his house west of Venice, you know." He smiled and moved to open the door, allowing Ludwig in first.

     Ludwig stepped inside to perhaps one of the most beautiful homes he'd ever been in. It was like a live-in museum! Italian art hung up on the walls, statues and busts dotted the halls, and gorgeous light fixtures hung from the high ceiling. The walls seemed to have silk wallpaper and fine wood molding and trim. Ludwig could have spent all day looking at it and identifying pieces from various time periods, but Feliciano soon joined him and broke the pleasant quiet.

     The Italian smiled proudly. "Isn't it pretty?" he asked, putting his umbrella in the silver container by the door. "Nonno had it specially designed to have the interior of my childhood home." He exhaled softly, gazing around affectionately before moving past Ludwig towards a grand staircase to the left of the entrance hall. "Let's go get that arm taken care of, mm?"

     Ludwig nodded numbly, gazing around as they walked up the elegant wooden stairs. Their footsteps echoed as they walked, and it made the large house seem even bigger. As they walked along the second floor hallway, Ludwig cleared his throat.

     "...so...you live here alone with your brother and..." he hesitated, unsure how to pronounce the work Feli had been saying.

     "Nonno. My grandfather. And yes, it's just the three of us here." Feliciano nodded. "Ve! Though we do have parties often, so it's never really empty like this." He smiled and paused at a door to open it. It was a simple room compared to the rest of the house, like a small bedroom but without a wardrobe or mirrors, just a simple cupboard, a simple bed, and a window with delicate white lace as a curtain. A few pictures hung up on the walls; some were landscape paintings while others looked to be family photos.

     "You have parties with your n-...nonno here?" Ludwig asked, surprised. Feli gestured for Ludwig to sit on the bed, so he did.

     "Mmhm! The best parties. Lovi's boyfriend comes over a lot, and even some of his friends come, too. A lot of students from RAU come as well. It's lots of fun!" Feli smiled cheerfully and started looking through the cupboard. He took out a small packet of blue gel and shook it up. "You'll come to a party sometime, won't you, Ludy?" He grinned brightly over his shoulder at the German, who smiled weakly in return.

     "I...don't think so, Feli," he said slowly. "I like to focus on my schoolwork, not go to parties."

     Feliciano got the most disappointed look on his face. "Really...?" He chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip and turned back to the cupboard, gathering a few more things. "Well... I'll convince you to come to at least one of them. Life can't be all work and no play, after all!"

     He turned back to Ludwig with a firm, determined nod, and brought the collected items over to the bed. The Italian sat down beside Ludwig and set the items down beside him. First, he moved and gently pressed the blue packet to Ludwig's arm. The blonde had jerked at first, before realizing it was cold, and felt very nice. Feli had brought ointment and gauze as well, but he let them lay beside him for now. As Feliciano tended to Ludwig's arm, the German took some time to study the pictures hanging on the otherwise plain walls around them. One picture looked to be of a teenage Feli and his brother in fußball _—_ er, football _—_ uniforms, with Feliciano raising a medal up high with a big grin, while Lovino wore a similar medal and was smirking victoriously with his arm slung over his brother's shoulders. In another picture, a very young Felicianolay on his stomach, painting with his fingers on a large piece of construction paper. He looked pretty calm painting like that, Ludwig noted; it was quite a difference from Feliciano's current temperament. The other pictures were of rolling green hills or serene seascapes, but the remaining family photo held most of Ludwig's attention. Feliciano was perhaps twelve or thirteen. He looked absolutely elated, almost of the verge of joyous tears, and he stood next to a large painting of what looked to be a water canal, with houses crammed together and a single gondola resting in the water. On Feli's shirt, a big blue ribbon was pinned. Standing beside him was a tall, grinning man. At first, Ludwig assumed it was Feliciano's father, but after a few moments he realized that he recognized the face. A shudder ran down Ludwig's spine. It couldn't be...

    "...Feli, who is that?" he asked cautiously, gesturing to the photo on the wall to their right. Feli glanced up from Ludwig's arm and looked to the photo. He smiled softly.

    "That's my nonno and me. That was the first art show I got first place in... Nonno flew me all the way to Ontario to let me participate." Feli seemed quite fond of the picture and memory, but his expression became curious when he noticed Ludwig's look of disbelief. He straightened a bit. "...what?"

    "...you're..." Ludwig watched Feli carefully. "You're related to President Vargas. President Vargas is your  _grandfather_?!"

    At the accusation, Feli shifted uncomfortably. "Sì..." He chewed on his bottom lip and grabbed Ludwig's hands nervously. "That doesn't change our friendship, right? Just because my nonno owns the university doesn't mean anything! I really want to be friends with you, and I don't want you to be scared off, because a lot of people are, and _—_ " Feli seemed genuinely worried, rambling on and avoiding looking at Ludwig's eyes.

     Ludwig, meanwhile, was still trying to come to terms with the discovery. This man _—_ this excitable, invasive, too-friendly man _—_ was the grandson of the president of RAU, and he'd chosen to befriend him. Ludwig almost felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't what he wanted, not at all. This put so much pressure on their relationship. If Ludwig slipped up, would it bring repercussions academically? If Ludwig somehow made Feli angry, would Feli go complain to his grandfather and get Ludwig's financial aid pulled? This wasn't good. This was  _not_  good. Ludwig spared a cautious glance in the fretting Feli's direction. Okay, he had to make a decision, and quickly. So, going through all his options, Ludwig decided on one he hoped he wouldn't regret.

    "Feli, it's fine. Really, it's okay. I was just a bit surprised, is all," Ludwig said, hoping to calm the man. He would just...see how their friendship played out. Surely, if things began to go south, Feliciano had plenty other of friends and would let Ludwig just quietly slip out of his life. It would be fine, right? Right. "We're still friends."

    His words seemed to ease Feliciano's worries, because almost immediately the Italian was back to his happy, smiling self. "Ve! You're the best, Ludy~!" he said childishly. He didn't seem to be able to contain his happiness, and he leaned over to give a quick peck to Ludwig's cheek. "Ahh, we'll be the best of friends! I just know it!" The kiss hadn't gone unnoticed by the German, but he'd said nothing, nor had he reacted to it. Instead, Ludwig just decided that, if it was truly the way Feli showed affection to friends, he would force himself to get used to it instead of lashing out each time... Well, he wouldn't stand for Feli touching his leg like earlier. That made him much too uncomfortable. But the hand-holding and cheek kisses... They seemed much too natural for Feli to have an ulterior motive. Ludwig had endured much worse, so the could stand some innocent affection.

    So, with that little problem easily settled, Feliciano returned to working on Ludwig's arm. He removed the cold pack and opened the tube of gel, squirting some into his right hand. It smelled like eucalyptus and had a green tint to its transparency. He began working it with a gentle touch over the burn.

    "You'll stay for dinner, won't you, Ludy?" Feliciano asked after a little while. "Lovi's making his special sauce tonight. He gets his tomatoes from his boyfriend... They're the best I've ever tasted, and the sauce they make..." He hummed happily and smiled at Ludwig. "You haven't lived until you've tasted it."

    "Ah?" Ludwig glanced to the window. It was raining pretty hard still, and he had no car. It would be easiest for him to stay so he wouldn't have to trouble Feliciano to drive him home in the rain, but his poor dogs were probably getting anxious... "I would like to, but I have some things to take care of at home."

    "Oh, please!" Feli scoffed, then chuckled. "We'll be done with dinner before five. Then I'll drive you home, okay? I am keeping you captive here for a nice dinner." He had a childish look in his eyes as he went to begin carefully wrapping Ludwig's forearm. "Besides, I want to introduce you properly to Lovi and Nonno. I'm sure Nonno would love to meet you." He smiled gently, but it didn't do much to ease Ludwig's anxiety.

    Nonetheless, Ludwig nodded. "...uh, alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt, but I really do have to leave as soon as dinner's over." He tried to sound firm, but for some reason he felt that Feli may try finagling his way into getting Ludwig to stay longer.

    "Ve~! Of course!" Feli nodded happily and finished wrapping Ludwig's arm, then patted it gently. "There we go. All done."

    "Mm. Danke." Ludwig drew his arm towards himself, inspecting the bandage work. Well... It wasn't bad. A bit loose, but he supposed Feli hadn't wanted to hurt him. It would do. He could just re-wrap it before bed and it would be fine.

    Feli now hopped up from the bed and put the supplies away. He then headed towards the door. "Come on, Ludy! I have to start boiling the pasta."

     So Ludwig stood from the bed and began following the Italian down the hall and back to the main floor. With his discovery in the white room, Ludwig now looked at the photos that hung in the hall with more interest. It was almost humorous, having family photos next to classical paintings. However, something odd about the pictures became quite clear to Ludwig. Many of the pictures were of Feliciano, or Feliciano and his, er, oddly young-looking grandfather. In fact, most of the pictures excluded Lovino. Besides that, there were absolutely no pictures of Lovino as an actual child, while Feliciano had many pictures with him as young as seven or eight. Maybe Lovino just didn't want pictures of himself in the house. It seemed plausible with his personality.

    Feliciano led Ludwig through a wide corridor that led off into a few other rooms. One wall of this corridor was made completely of glass panels, showing a hidden inner courtyard with a long rectangular pool which had more fountains, though they were turned off at the moment (likely due to the rain). Ludwig was very interested in it; he was sure it would be lovely on a cool spring morning or a sweltering summer afternoon. Alas, he had no time to linger, because Feli passed by it easily to lead him through an open doorway and into a kitchen.

    It was just as Ludwig had always pictured an Italian kitchen. It was large, with wide counter tops and plenty of space to prepare and cook food. Above an island in the center of the kitchen hung a pan rack. On the wall next to the stove was a magnetic strip used to hang knives, and on the other side of the stove was a glass container which held various wooden spatulas and ladles. Feliciano went to the door of what Ludwig assumed was the pantry and slipped off his tie. He opened the door while unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt with one hand and stepped inside the pantry. Humming to himself, the Italian traded his tie for an apron that hung up inside the pantry and stepped back into the kitchen, easily putting around his neck and tying it around his waist.

    "Could you grab that pot for me?" he asked Ludwig idly as he rolled up his sleeves and headed to the large refrigerator and freezer. Ludwig blinked and glanced around. Pot, pot, pot... Ah, there. He reached up and grabbed the only pot he saw hanging from the rack above the island and set it down on the counter. "Fill it with water, about halfway," Feli said, again without even looking back as he reached into the freezer, shifting around a few things inside. Ludwig made a small sound of understanding and moved the pot to the sink (why was it so deep?!) and turned on the faucet.

    Meanwhile, Feliciano had brought out a bag of...frozen pasta? He set it down on the counter and turned on one of the stove eyes to begin heating up. He exhaled and smiled over at Ludwig.

    "Ve, Ludy... Tell me about yourself. I wanna know everything." He chuckled. "We have a little while until Nonno and Lovi get home."

    Ludwig hesitated. Ah? Tell him about himself? He quietly turned off the faucet once the pot had enough water and brought it over to the stove, setting it on the heated eye. Feliciano grabbed a porcelain bottle from next to the stove and poured in a bit of oil.

    "There isn't much to tell," he said slowly. He paused and watched Feliciano add salt to the water. "I'm actually very interested in yours. You grew up near Venice, you said?"

    Feli smiled, not seeming adverse to telling his story instead. "Sì!...Well, I didn't really grow up there. It was kind of...home base for me." He chuckled and moved to lean with his back against the counter. Ludwig copied his pose and leaned against the island. "I traveled around a lot with my nonno...at least, when I was a bit older. I was born in Italy, but I spent a lot of my childhood up north in Austria with a nanny. Once I turned nine, Nonno started taking me...well, everywhere. Europe, Asia, Africa, the Americas... We never spent much time in one place, but we would always come back to Italy to rest up for our next trip. Ve... It was a lot of fun, back then."

    "What of your parents, and your brother?" Ludwig asked, but he quickly realized that he should have kept quiet, because Feliciano's smile faltered. Ludwig was about to apologize, but Feli continued speaking.

    "My parents died when I was just a few months old," he said softly. "Car accident. Luckily neither Lovino nor I were with them." He was quiet for a few moments, then quickly put a smile on his face again. "But it's okay. Since I never knew them, I can't really... you know, miss them. N-Not that I don't care about them! It's just that I had a good childhood, and since I can't really remember them, it's just kind of something I can't...well, miss." He looked at Ludwig intently, but looked back to the pot after a bit of silence. "And Lovi... Lovi had a nanny in Spain. It was something in my parents' will to have us grow up like that." He shrugged weakly. "I didn't see him in person until I was twelve. I knew I had an older brother, and I'd seen pictures of him, but for some reason Nonno never took me to see him, and I guess his nanny never thought to let him come to Austria. We don't talk about it much. Lovi gets mad when I bring it up." Feliciano laughed softly and ran a hand back through his hair, barely missing brushing down that curl that Ludwig had noticed earlier. ...great. Now that Ludwig had noticed it again, it would annoy him all through dinner. Why didn't he cut it? It seemed so out of place compared to his short hair. Was it some sort of strange fashion statement or something? 

    "...ah? Something wrong?" Feli suddenly asked, head tilted just slightly to the right. Ludwig blinked a few times. What? He must've looked completely confused, because the Italian laughed at him. "...you're staring at me," Feliciano clarified, an amused smile creeping onto his face.

    "O-Oh! No. No, nothing's wrong," Ludwig said, quickly looking away, urging himself not to blush by clearing his throat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Would it be rude to mention the curl? Who knew...

    Feli only smiled widely. "It's alright. I don't really mind." He giggled a bit and winked before turning to the stove to tend to the now-boiling _—_  


    Wait. He had  _winked_  at Ludwig.  _What_?

    "...Excuse me...?" Ludwig replied hesitantly.

    "I don't mind if you stare," Feliciano repeated with his back to Ludwig. He was adding the frozen pasta to the pot. "Your eyes are really pretty. I love that shade of blue. So... I don't care if you want to watch me, as long as you don't mind me watching back." Ludwig could hear him chuckle, and he felt heat rising to his cheeks. Was Feliciano  _flirting_  with him, or just playing around...? A weird feeling crept into his stomach and he glared down at the floor to try and figure it out. No, of course Feliciano wasn't flirting. He was a man, and _—..._ well, that didn't mean anything nowadays, did it? But Feli was too innocent to flirt so blatantly, wasn't he? Then again, there was the incident earlier when he'd grabbed his leg, and _—_  


    " _—_ no, you don't get it. She fuckin' barfed  _everywhere_ _._  Thank God it missed my shoes or else that bitch would've had my foot up her ass  _so_  fast..."

    Ludwig looked up immediately when a loud voice suddenly came from the entry way, echoing in the large house. Ah. He knew that angry voice. It must have been  _Lovino_.

    "And she even had the nerve to say _—....ah_?...oh." The voice was coming closer. It sounded like Lovino was coming down the glass corridor. Ludwig glanced to Feliciano, who hadn't turned around from the stove yet. "...sì. I understand...I'm not a  _child_ , idiot." There was a long pause in the conversation, but the footsteps continued to get closer. Just outside the kitchen door, there was a quiet chuckle. The Italian soon appeared in the doorway. He was talking to no one _—_ oh, he had a bluetooth earpiece on. He must've been on the phone. "...mm. Yeah, yeah, ti am _—_ OH MY  _FUCKING_  GOD." He'd had a small smile when he first stepped into the room, but upon setting eyes on Ludwig, it immediately turned into a scowl. "What the  _hell_  are you doing here?" he barked at Ludwig.

    At this, Feliciano whipped around. "Fratello!" he said in a scolding tone. "He's our guest for dinner!"

    "No. Fuck no. Get out," Lovino said, unmoved by Feli's disapproving voice and expression. Ludwig frowned a bit and opened his mouth to respond, but Lovino immediately raised a hand to silence him and turned his head slightly. "No, not you. Feli invited some bastard over for dinner. I'll have to text you later. Ciao." He pressed a button on his earpiece and crossed his arms over his chest, facing Ludwig fully. "First of all, shut the hell up. Whatever you have to say doesn't mean shit to me. Second of all _—_ " He turned to Feli. "You  _know_  that Nonno wanted a fucking family night tonight." He raised a brow and now moved his hands to his hips, shifting his weight to one leg.

    Ludwig blinked. He was interrupting a family night? He definitely didn't want that. He cleared his throat and tried to speak up, but Feli beat him to it. Was no one going to let him speak?

    "I'm sure Nonno will understand. Poor Ludy got into a car accident on the way home," Feliciano explained hurriedly. He reached over and grabbed Ludwig's hand, yanking his arm upward in a gesture to show off the bandage on his forearm. The German winced. "So I thought it would be best to let him stay here for a few hours."

    " _Ow_?!" Ludwig protested to the pain the shot through his forearm at being treated so roughly. Feli realized what he did and quickly released his hand, offering an apologetic smile. Lovino, however, looked unimpressed.

    "I don't give a damn," he said flatly. "He's not staying,  _capisci_?"

    "Who isn't staying?"

    Ludwig looked to the kitchen entrance. Oh.  _Oh_. President Vargas just walked in, smoothing back his unruly hair. He seemed to have taken off his suit coat and tie already, seeing as he looked much more casual than he had looked onstage. But Ludwig felt a wave of anxiety wash over him now that he was actually in such close quarters with the man. The worry only grew when Ludwig met his gaze. Those dark eyes stared right at him, and he felt every muscle in his body tense up. Okay, President Vargas was very intimidating up close like this. He was tall, well-built, and had a certain aura about him... The two brothers seemed to have quieted, and there was silence for a few moments before a smile lit up the older man's face. He took a few steps forward and extended his hand to Ludwig.

    "Hello," he greeted easily. His voice sounded much huskier in person than it had sounded on the microphone. "You are...?"

    Ludwig was fairly relieved that he was offered a hand instead of a kiss, and it relaxed his nerves enough for him to reply. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, sir," he said with a firm nod. He shook President Vargas' hand. "I'm enrolled for my first year in your university. It's an honor to meet you in person, Mr. Vargas." Make a good impression, get on his good side _—_  


    "Tch. Fuckin' ass-kisser," Lovino muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

    "Ah, it is wonderful to meet you as well, Ludwig," President Vargas replied, ignoring his grandson's comment. "But please, call me Roma, okay? Mr. Vargas makes me sound like an old man." (It took a lot of self-control not to comment on that. Ludwig had been wondering how on earth the man who looked barely thirty could be a  _grandfather,_  but he decided to leave questions about it for later.) "Now then, what is this about staying for dinner?" He looked to his grandsons with raised brows.

    So Feliciano explained the situation. He told Roma about Ludwig's car accident, how he'd invited Ludwig to stay for dinner, and how apparently they were suddenly best friends. Roma nodded idly and put his hands on his hips, almost mimicking Lovino's stance. Once Feliciano finished speaking, Ludwig cut in.

    "Uh, Roma, I don't want to intrude, and I have things I need to do at home anyways, so if you don't want me to stay, I will gladly go home as soon as the rain lets up," he said hurriedly, trying to avoid Lovi's piercing glare. While Ludwig knew a dinner with the president of the university could be beneficial, he definitely didn't want to forget his place as a near-stranger to the Vargas family, despite Feliciano's attempts at friendship. But at his words, Roma just laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

    "Nonsense! Everyone is welcome in the Vargas household!" he said with a wide grin similar to Feliciano's. He reached over and clasped Ludwig's shoulder. "Ludwig, you are very welcome to stay for dinner. So make yourself at home, my boy." He glanced over to the stove and lifted his brows. "Water's boiling over, Feli."

    Feliciano jumped and whipped around, hissing something Ludwig couldn't quite catch as he hurried to turn down the heat a bit. Meanwhile, Lovino scowled, but went to the pantry to do the same pre-cooking ritual as Feli had done. Tie off, apron on, sleeves up. As he walked out of the pantry with a basket of tomatoes, he looked at Ludwig and jerked his head towards the kitchen entrance.

    "Even if you're staying for dinner, you're sure as hell not going to loiter in my kitchen. Get the fuck out," he said bitterly. Roma chuckled a bit and patted Ludwig's back.

    "Ah, don't worry, Ludwig. Lovi's a bit shy about people watching him cook," he whispered with a snicker.

    "I  _heard_  that," Lovino snapped throwing a sharp glare at Roma. His grandfather looked much too amused, and he began leading Ludwig out of the kitchen.

    "Come on. How about I give you a tour of the house while they're busy?" The man smiled amiably. So Ludwig walked out with him. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something was...well,  _off_ , but he couldn't quite figure out why. So he brushed the feeling aside and prepared himself to make a good impression while he had this one-on-one opportunity with Roma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ...fußball... -- (for us Americans) soccer  
> "Danke." -- "Thanks."  
> "...capisci?" -- "...understand?"


End file.
